


Hard Work

by ThePhoenixWriter



Series: Surprise nursery! [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, He sober mostly now, Impregnation, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, only occassional drinking, someone help shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Shane has become comfortable on the farm with his spouse, now adjusting to the married lifestyle. Except for when the farmer upgrades a nursery into the home, making rumors grow around Pelican Town about a possible new addition in the community. Leaving Shane in quite the predicament on what to do, or how to talk to his wife about the crib now haunting him in their house.





	1. Nursery Installment

Shane really enjoyed his new life with the farmer. She was a hell of a woman, able to do long days working on crops or going into the mines. She was probably buffer than he was, considering how in shape she was. Especially when compared to his dad bod, still due to his previously bad habit of drinking. He had found himself mostly clean now, only allowing himself the occasional beer as the farmer kept him in check. He instead found his new addiction, freshly grown hot peppers that his wife would treat him with. Not to mention pepper poppers made with cheese from the cows on the farms, which made them irresistible. Shane would usually beg the farmer to make a patch of peppers specifically for him in Summer, enough to last throughout the year until she could make more the next season. He had eventually convinced her to set aside a portion of her restored greenhouse to hot peppers, and had paid her royally in the bedroom for it. 

His life was truly bliss. Until Robin showed up one spring morning, that is. 

Shane remembered watching as the ginger mother walked up to the farm, toolbox in one hand and tool belt around her waist. His wife had already gone out, presumably to mine for more ore based on the letter left on the fridge. Shane was on the front porch of the farmhouse, watching the sunrise, as she walked up. Robin smiled and greeted him. "'Morning, Shane."

"Hey." He chuffed back, a frown coming over his face.  _Did the Farmer ask for a new coop, maybe? She didn't say anything about constructing something new,_ Shane thought. 

Robin however, looked oddly at Shane. She was... smiling rather wide. It really put him off, considering Robin almost always ignored him when she came to build something. She always was a little curt with him, probably a little bitter that farmer married someone as lazy as him, considering her potential. In a way, he was on the same boat with Robin, considering he had no clue in hell on why such a gorgeous, dedicated woman would settle for his grumpy ass.  _Trust me Robin, I think she could do better too. Only thing is, I'm sure not going to be the one to complain or stop her._

"New coop this time? We're running out of room after all. Since we got a rooster in the current coop, we've needed more space for the coming chicks."

Robin giggled, "Thats an odd way to put it, but sure.  _New coop,_ thats what it is. After all, new chicks are coming soon right?" She looked at Shane like a cat who had swallowed the canary, it was a little too smug for him. And by the looks of it, she was looking for an answer too. 

"Put what? It's a chicken coop. Unless she's putting rabbits in it." 

Robin snorted, "With rabbits, that means a lot of babies, right?" She held up her hand to her mouth, obviously trying to hold back laughter. 

Shane blinked dumbly at her. _What the hell is she on?_ "They're rabbits... So, yeah. I guess? I mean. That is the expression. Breed like rabbits."

Robin seemed to be red in the face all of the sudden, eyes wide and glancing over Shane, keeping herself barely contained. "And here I thought you'd never be anything but stoic and grumpy. Anyways, I better get to work, or I'll never get that 'new coop' completed." 

Shane shook his head, confused about their odd conversation, but even more puzzled she started to walk up the front door with the toolbox in hand. 

"We putting this new coop inside the house?"

"Well, Shane, unless you suggest putting the baby nursery inside the barn, yeah." Robin went inside the house door, and suddenly his stomach dropped.  _Nursery._ _Shit, what?? Where was NURSERY in that talk? Unless, she took the coming chicks as... Oh no._

 

_\--------_

 

Shane could feel his heart pounding, there must have been some mistake. After all, he felt asking your partner about installing a nursery should be the first step, not just put it in the house without warning. He felt truly sick, fatherhood was not in his plans for this Spring. The thought wasn't unpleasant, but he would've appreciated some heads up before she just threw this at him by Robin showing up at the door using innuendos while she mined away without a care in the world.  _My wife's gonna be the death of me. This NURSERY is gonna be the death of me._ Shane had half a mind to grab a few drinks, but he knew that wouldn't fix the problem, not to mention the talk he'd get from his spouse for it. Oh god, the talk. When the farmer came home, what was he going to say?  _'Hey honey, the nursery is coming along well, thanks for the notice about it?'_ There wasn't exactly protocol for this situation, and the uneasiness was getting the better of him.

Maybe he could head down to the beach. Get away from the house where a baby room was now being installed, and somewhere far away from the mines where he wouldn't have to confront the farmer. He quickly went in the house, avoiding Robin's still too-knowing gaze, and grabbed his shoes for the walk to the ocean. 

He walked through the town, avoiding everyone he possibly could. It had hit him while passing Marnie's that gossip spread like wildfire in such a small town. He remembered how everyone talked when he stopped drinking, proud about his turnaround as Marnie boasted it.  And something like a nursery being added to a newlywed's house was not going to go unnoticed. Especially considering how excited Robin was. At this point, he was sure the majority of Pelican Town knew about the nursery being installed. And the last thing he needed was 'congratulations' or someone stopping to ask questions about when a baby was due. A paranoid voice was nagging him that maybe the farmer already was expecting, and thats why she was getting it installed. But, he knew if the farmer was pregnant, she wouldn't be risking the mines. Considering she had enough gold built up from farming she could buy the ore if she wanted. But, she still wanted to mine for it because she felt it was exciting and saved her the money, as she had once told Shane. 

 

But, sadly he wasn't able to avoid everyone. And of course, it had to be Jodi. She was walking with Sam, coming back from Pierre's if he had to guess from the grocery bags. Ever since Joja-mart had shut down with the community center being restored, everyone had to shop from the local store. Shane pulled his hoodie over his head, quickly walking away to avoid conversation, but Sam called out to him.  "Hey Shane!"

Shane felt his body stop, and gritted his teeth. "Hey Sam. How's it going?"

Sam smiled, but based on his expression he seemed to not have that same look Robin had earlier. Sam didn't know yet. Though, looking at Jodi's overly sweet grin and investigative way she looked Shane up and down, he could tell the news had obviously spread to the ears of the mothers of Pelican Town. Probably during that weird yoga-exercise thing they do once a week.

Shane faked a smile trying to not hunch over or give in to the instinct to run away. "Just perfectly lovely, Sam."

Jodi stared at him, looking him straight in the eyes. "Heard you have house renovations going on at the farm, right? What are you guys installing?"

_Shit. The last thing I need is to put it in the open, then all of Sam and the other non-mothers in town will know. Well, at least all the younger people. I don't need everyone hounding me and the farmer._

 

Shane shrugged, "Nothing major. Few new rooms is all. We could use more space."

Jodi's smile widened. "Any reason for needing more room? I mean, for one couple I'm sure you don't need that much space."

He could feel his pulse quickening, this conversation wasn't going in his favor. _Damn these mothers. They're too good at pushing where they need to get tidbits out of you. Will the farmer become like that as a mother? I hope not._

"Well, we haven't updated the house since I moved in. We need room for the two of us. Before it was just her, but we grew in size after we married."

Jodi went in for the kill. "Grew in size? Could that mean there is a new addition to Stardew Orchards on the way?" 

Shane honestly wasn't winning this battle of wits, and it took a few seconds for Sam to get the insinuation. Only, he was less subtle.

"Are you guys making a nursery? The farmer isn't pregnant, is she Shane?" Sam looked a little shocked at him, now looking for an answer alongside Jodi. Sam hadn't meant to ask to probe like Jodi had, but was more as if asking out of innocent curiosity. The farmer had made friends with almost everyone in Pelican Town, so it would make sense for Sam to be concerned about her. 

Shane gulped and could feel his hands curling inside the pockets of his hoodie. "We're adding some new rooms, thats all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Shane nudged his way through, briskly pacing himself to make sure to avoid anyone else on his way to the beach.  

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Shane sat quietly on the sand, having found no one there except Elliot. However, the writer was far more interested in the story he was working on in his journal than the other man sitting on the beach. Shane appreciated that. He was nervous honestly, with the nursery being built in. His mind was racing, and his hands were sweaty. By now it was in the afternoon, but it wasn't scorching hot considering it was spring. His sweat just came from stress, and it was badly getting to him.  _What am I going to do? She never talked about kids. I mean, she's always sweet to Jas and Vincent, and she has said in the past she eventually wants a big family. But we have never recently talked on it._ Shane knew he wanted kids with the farmer. And after a few hours of watching the waves and thinking, he was able to calm down and rationalize it.  _The farmer is a strong person, and I'm willing to back her up if this is what she wants. She'd be a great mom, and I'd love to be beside her for that ride. Hell, with her there, the kid has a good chance of not getting fucked up. Only thing I'm not looking forward to is helping take over the farm for nine months._

Around sunset, Shane decided to head home. He felt ready after being with his thoughts on the beach, and began his walk back.

 

_Time to face the music._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Talking Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmer and Shane discuss the new house upgrade, and where to go with it.

 

Shane opened the door to his home, greeted by the smell of pizza in the oven. The farmer smiled, "Hey cutie."

Shane walked over to his wife, getting behind her as she washed dishes, and kissed the back of her neck. "Hey beautiful. Is robin still working?" He couldn't hear Robin's hammer working away, but he could see where she had started her project, as the small steps were done, leading to the presumably new nursery that was covered by tarps. She wasn't done yet. 

The farmer laughed nervously, "She left a little awhile ago. Did she, uh, say anything about what it was she was working on?"

Shane put a hand on her waist, caressing her side as he slowly moved it under her shirt. "Hmm, if I remember right, a new room? Care to tell me what for?"

His wife sighed. "You know already, huh?"

"Yeah. Would have appreciated some warning of a crib being put in our house." 

The farmer blushed and looked away. "Sorry," she mumbled. 

Shane nipped at her neck as his hand started to grip her breast under her shirt. "No bra today, I see. You trying to get that nursery filled quick?"

The farmer jumped from the touch, yelping. She was always embarrassed by how forward Shane was, but she always loved it in their sex life. Shane had a high libido, and would keep her well satisfied. So in a way, it helped her unwind after agricultural work all day. However, Shane could tell the farmer wasn't feeling it the way he hoped she would've. 

"Honey, I think you've got the wrong idea from all this."

"Wait what? You're having a nursery put in the house. A baby nursery. What idea do you think I would get from all this?"

The farmer laughed, and held Shane's hand. "I can understand where you got that idea. But, it's more as if I'm forced to. I want to get a basement for making wine. But Robin said the next improvement we need is making enough space in the house to build a basement on. So whether I want it or not, the house is getting a nursery, before I can do what I really want. Or at least, two extra rooms that I can convert into whatever. But, since robin is throwing in two cribs for free, I might as well keep them and then move them to the storage shed. Then, we can have kids eventually. But I wouldn't force that on you." 

Shane felt himself grow still for a second. Then, he started laughing hard, eventually calming down enough to look at the farmer. "So let me get this straight, no baby?"

She smiled, seeing how Shane had obviously not become so stressed. Ever since she walked in, Shane looked like he hadn't taken in a breath. But, he seemed to finally relax and take in some air. 

"No baby. Something tells me you've been stressing all day about this?"

"Oh, y'know. The normal amount for a guy getting a nursery in his house out of the blue. With his wife missing and no answers."

The farmer giggled, now lightening up. "Well, I don't blame you. But no baby. That is, unless you want one?"

Shane looked up from his chuckling and his eyes grew wide. It took him a second to get his mind working, and he had to now think about this. Did he want a family with the farmer now? I mean, they were married. And maybe Jas would finally have someone new to invite to her tea parties. Rather than Shane who wasn't as thrilled about taking an hour a few times per week to play with girly pink plastic tea sets. Though, he did admit he was willing to put up with it for her and her alone. It wasn't too bad if his wife joined him for those games with Jas. Surely they could figure it out together, like they did with Jas.

It would mean no beers in the house for Shane, the farmer and him both liked drinks and he would go sober for nine months in solidarity (save for what he would have snuck to him at the saloon from Gus when he went alone). But overall, he felt the hustle at their house would be lively, and he'd have more kids to teach chicken raising to. 

"If I'm being honest, it's not the worst idea I've heard." Shane grumbled softly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Well then, darling, I think we should get to it. Best to get a head start, don't you think?" The farmer started to saunter her way over, taking her time while swaying her hips. 

Shane could feel himself stiffening up as his spouse started to kiss her way up his neck, biting at his sensitive spots. "Hey, no argument here." 

"Then, lets get in the bed and get to work.  _Now."_

Shane felt his wife grab his hand, and drag them to their bedroom.

_It's gonna be a long night..._

 

 


	3. Getting to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically RIP Shane

Shane could feel his pulse quickening as he looked at their bed. He had slept there long enough to not wrack up such emotions, but knowing the intentions of the night made it hard to keep calm. The farmer laid on the bed, looking to him expectantly. Shane took as his cue to get on the bed, getting on hands and knees at the end of the bed. He crawled over to the farmer, kissing her thighs in jeans smelling of sweat.

"Find anything good in the mines?" He asked, tenderly looking up to her. He always liked to make small talk through fore play, keeping him and the farmer relaxed.

She chuckled as he nipped and kissed her thighs, him thoroughly enjoying the sweat and earthy scent she had picked up while mining. For some reason, Shane adored when the farmer came back all worked out, hot and messy for him. 

"Nothing too much of interest, some gold and one iridium bar I can make now."

Shane hummed in approval, getting back to his task at hand, removing the farmer's pants and underwear in one swift pull. He lifted them off, admiring the full bush of hair she had covering her cunt. He growled and started nipping at her milky thighs,hunching over and trying to leave a mark or two for her. The farmer had always enjoyed when he left a mark, so when she looked in the mirror she always had it there as a reminder. Though, she didn't like when Shane made the marks in obvious spots like her neck. It was rather embarrassing the one time Harvey was doing a check up on her to ask what the dark mark on her neck was, but he was quick to figure it out based on her embarrassment.

The farmer grabbed a good amount of his hair in one hand, tugging hard as Shane sucked and teethed at one spot of her inner thigh. He loved when she was rough and demanding, he was definitely down for his hair getting pulled as he went to work. He repeated the hickey process a few times, kissing first to inspect which spots where the most sensitive and elicited the most moans and tugging when bitten on. He eventually felt satisfied enough to sit up to look at the three purple marks he made, one with a distinct teeth mark. 

"You'll probably feel those tomorrow."

"Not that I'll be complaining too much," The farmer purred back. "Though, I don't think you got to the main course."

Shane retorted, "- _Dessert_ , you mean." 

Shane dived in once again, now fully running his tongue over her slit. He enjoyed her sweet flavor so much, especially after she came home. She always seemed sweeter when she had been out all day, and he rather enjoyed the treat of her pussy. Shane was not afraid to get under the sheets as she rested after a long day, reading a book. He would strip her lower half and lap at her lovingly from under the covers, much to her enjoyment.

He pushed her thighs up into a bended position so her soft spot was more exposed, finding his favorite pearl. He greeted it with a tender kiss, then licking and sucking it. He kept one hand on each thigh, gripping with white knuckles. The farmer kept a hand on his head, grasping at his hair once again and making a chorus of moans. Shane eventually took one hand away from her leg, guiding himself to her entrance and starting to finger her. He prodded around her pussy, thrusting them in and stretching her open. 

Shane then looked for her g-spot, curling his fingers up and being assured by his wife's scream of pleasure. He grinned and sucked harder on the clit, working both in harmony to bring her to climax. Shane knew the farmer was one to last longer during actual sex, since he was a rather quick shot himself. As a result he often took it upon himself to make sure she got an orgasm before or after he had his fill. Eventually her cunt started squeezing in those waves, ones Shane had now learned meant she was close to orgasming. He let her ride it out on his fingers when she wailed and moaned at the top of her lungs, her pussy a vice around his fingers. 

Afterwards she panted and came down from the high, looking at him through lidded eyes. She spread her legs some more, telling her husband she was ready for him to start. 

Shane stripped himself now as the farmer removed her bra and shirt, both naked and ready. Shane could see he was already fully erect after eating her out, pumping himself with his hands a few times to make sure before climbing on top of the farmer in missionary position.

"Ready?" He breathed, starting to line his cock up with her cunt. 

She hummed in approval, and he pushed himself in with one push. The duo gasped in unison, Shane feeling his dick throb at how tight she was from all his foreplay. Shane began thrusting his hips almost immediately after, slamming himself back in and out. The farmer wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping a grip. Shane could feel himself getting lost in the pleasure, eventually reaching his hand down and playing with the farmer's clit. She gasped and bucked underneath Shane, wrapping her legs around his back and pushing her hips against his. 

Shane rammed harder as he felt her get close to her second climax, trying to control himself in hopes of getting her to another orgasm. Though, he found himself in a losing battle as his body gave out, Shane bracing his forearms to either side of the farmer's body to hold himself up as he came inside.

_"Love, I'm gonna-"_

The farmer kissed him mid sentence, pulling her legs towards herself and locking Shane in as deep as he could go. His dick throbbed madly as it reached its end, pumping out into her pussy. He felt ropes of cum fill her body, trying to regain breath as he did so. Shane held a long kiss with his wife, trying to push himself in a little farther so it all poured right into her deepest spot. He held himself inside until he was sure he had given everything he could, then pulling out and rolled over onto his side. The farmer panted and did the same, becoming the little spoon in front of him.

The farmer took Shane's hand and lead it to her stomach, giggling happily as he rested his hand there. Shane blushed and kissed the back of her head, exhausted from the sex. They basked in the afterglow, enjoying the warmth from each other and how good it felt to be intimate like this. 

"God I got so lucky. I love you so much," Shane purred.

"I love you too, darling."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," He mumbled softly, gently pushing his hand against her tummy. 

"Goodnight Shane."

 

 


	4. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short aftermath of last chapter, and a jump in time.

Shane woke in the morning to his daughter crying. He looked over to the farmer by his side, seeing her groggily awaken to the noise as well.

He muttered softly, kissing the top of her head, "I've got it." 

He got himself up, stumbling to his feet to walk his way to the nursery. It had been a few months since the farmer had given birth, with all of Pelican Town wanting to see the new bundle. Jas was one of the first to meet the baby Emma, holding her and telling Shane how happy she was to have a new family member. 

Harvey had proved a big help through the delivery, despite having to research and contact other doctors and obstetricians. He had been trained in basic medicine, but no one in Pelican town had given birth in years so it was a new field for him. However, Harvey pulled through and they were given a healthy baby girl after nine months of work. Marnie also provided guidance, along with the other mothers in town like Robin, Caroline, and Jodi who were a little too eager to be able to see the new baby and missing their younger days. Gus and Clint congratulated the couple, Lewis saying how proud the farmer's grandfather would have been, and Leah sending wooden toys she made herself to the farm. 

The farmer and Shane appreciated the help given by the community. They often found gifts of baby clothes and toys in their mailbox by anonymous gifters. Emma was truly a spoiled baby between everything.

Shane picked her up gently, cradling her and trying to figure the point of fussing. Emma quickly calmed, now cradled and feeling better. _She really is getting spoiled,_ he thought to himself.

He had worried at first when Emma was born about whether or not he could make a good father. He remembers looking at her when Harvey handed her over, and Shane nearly cried right then with how beautiful she was. He really didn't want to fuck this up. But he did his best by being the first to run to Emma when she fussed and cried, bathing her and watching over her every minute of the day. He had become a house husband at this point, most of his days spent taking care of his daughter and tending to his chickens. The farmer had enough on her hands. Marnie often visited to help as well, and over time the worries of being able to properly care for his family dissipated.  

Shane sat in the chair next to the crib, the farmer now in the doorway standing. 

"I said I've got it," He spoke.

The farmer smiled, trying to still wake up, "Yeah, but it's near six... Gotta tend to the animals anyways." 

He nodded, rocking the chair back and forth. "I'm pretty lucky, y'know. All things considered."

"How's that?"

"I've got you and Emma now. Never thought someone as worthless as me could make something of myself."

The farmer teased, "Well I'm glad you made something of yourself. Though, you could make some breakfast for me while I go check on the animals."

Shane chuckled, "I can do that. Once princess falls back asleep."

"Sounds good. 'Love you Shane."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would try my hand at my favorite farming game. Make sure to leave kudos and comments! It really helps me keep going and writing.  
> Also taking free fanfic requests on my Tumblr: https://thephoenixxwriter.tumblr.com


End file.
